1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening systems.
2. General Background of the Invention
Patents have issued which are directed to tube support arrangements. The following table lists some examples.
TABLE 1Pat. No.TitleIssue Date3,650,547Pipe FittingMar. 21, 19723,783,907Pipe SpacersJan. 8, 19743,791,416Spacer Assembly for Concentric Feb. 12, 1974Tubular Systems3,896,771Spacer and Guide Assembly for VerticalJul. 29, 1975Superheater Tubes4,858,861Clamp Type Pipe Shoe and MethodAug. 22, 19895,458,438Insulating Pipe SpacersOct. 17, 19955,464,179Two-Piece Holding Assembly Made Nov. 7, 1995of Plastic6,152,087Boiler Tube Protector and a Method for Nov. 28, 2000Attaching Such Protector to a Boiler Tube6,241,198Holding Element for Pipes and the LikeJun. 5, 20016,273,030Spacer Bar with Tube Sleeve and TabAug. 14, 20016,325,336Hydraulic Tubing ClampDec. 4, 20016,883,761Support for Tubular MembersApr. 26, 20057,011,277Antivibration Clamp for Elongated ObjectsMar. 14, 20067,654,587Mechanical Pipe Coupling Having SpacersFeb. 2, 20108,281,527Ribbed Tube Continuous Flexible SpacerOct. 9, 2012Assembly8,398,034Pipe SpacerMar. 19, 20132006/0169344Pipe AssemblyAug. 3, 2006